


Only in Storybrooke

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [61]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 8 Round 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Storybrooke

**Word Count:** 599  
**Title:** Only in Storybrooke  
**Rating:** G

“Gather round and I’ll read you a story.” Snow said as she went to the book shelf. “What would you like to hear? A story about heroes or villains?”

“What about a story where the villain and the hero work together to save the day?” Henry asked from the doorway.

“I don’t have one of those.” Snow said with a wink. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m just killing time until I have to meet Mom.” Henry smiled. “Emma.”

“She’s at the dinner.” Snow said. “It’s coffee break time.”

Henry waved. “See you later and read them one about the true believer that knew magic was real all along.”

“Bye Henry.” Snow said as she pulled a book from the shelf.

Henry walked into the diner and waved at Emma. He walked over and sat down at the booth with her.

“I thought we were meeting later.” Emma said as she folded the paper and put it on the table. “Wait! Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

“It’s a half day. I showed the letter to you.” Henry said.

“Your Grandma is at school right now.” Emma looked at him.

“I’m not playing hookie. The half day was for the middle school not the elementary school.” Henry said. “Hey want to play some darts?”

“Darts? Who taught you to play darts?” Emma waited with her arms folded.

“Grandpa.” Henry told her. “He said it would be good to have some weapon skills. Grandma is going to teach me to use a bow and arrow too.”

“I wonder when they were going to ask me about it.” Emma said. “I’m your mother.”

Henry just shrugged. “Come on. Just a couple of games.”

Emma nodded. “We have to be careful. We aren’t out in the woods. We are in the middle of a diner.”

“My aim is not that bad, Mom.” Henry laughed. He went over to the counter and grabbed the darts. “Want to go first?”

“Sure Kid.” Emma got up and took the darts that he held out to her.

Emma and Henry played darts most of the afternoon. They only stepped when Regina came in dressed strangely.

“What?” Regina asked when they both turned to stare at her. “I had to see if it still fits. Snow said something about a costume ball.

Emma looked at Regina with a smile. “Regina, she was talking about her class. Where did you get that?”

“I had it in the vault.” Regina said. “I have several of my outfits from the Enchanted Forest in the vault.”

“Why?” Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. “I just like them. I put them on sometimes and ,,, Oh never mind.”

Snow walked in. “Regina, what are you wearing? Isn’t that what you wore to my wedding?”

“I think it was.” Regina looked down. “No. Wait. That was another one. I have that in the vault too. I thought we were going to have a costume ball.”

“It’s for my class. That’s not until next week. Snow started to giggle. Why are you wearing that now?  

Regina shrugged and laughed.

“Emma! We need everyone to come quick!” Grumpy said from the doorway.

“What is it now?” Emma asked.

“We’re all waiting for you to go to the park.” Grumpy said. “Hey Regina! You should wear that in the Haunted House. It‘ll scare the hell out of everybody.”

“Let me kill him.” Regina reached for him.

“He has a point. What do you say?” Snow said.

“Fine. I’ll meet you there.” Regina turned into a puff of smoke.

Everyone went out to meet up at the park.  


End file.
